


[Podfic] All The Boys With Their Toys

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: #InceptionApril, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Mustaches, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes to invent things. And grow mustaches. He's a man of many facets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All The Boys With Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the boys with their toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224636) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Length:** 37:10  
**Size:** 38MB|19MB  
**Download:** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015031204.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015041401.zip)

Thank you cybel for the podbook and cover\o/


End file.
